Imagine That
by FickleArtist
Summary: Let's play the 'how to get out of paying for my meal at a fancy restaurant' game, today's contestants are a sharply dressed redhead and his modestly dressed girlfriend.


Twenty three year old Douglas Grayson hates his job. After his parents stopped supporting him a few months ago a friend's mother pulled some strings to get him this cushy job as a valet at a nice restaurant with the assurance he would soon be promoted to something better, that was five months ago. Raised with a silver spoon in his mouth the man was extremely snobbish, always badmouthing patrons who didn't 'belong'; couples that came for special occasions, friends of rich teens who were brought along, once a family paid for their nanny and her visiting niece, he spoke poorly of them all. Tonight would be no different

One of them pulled in, one of those red sports cars typical of people who came into money with no idea how to spend it properly, those cars were so awful, only old men with girlfriends twenty or so years their junior and teenagers with wealthy parts brought them here so he waited to see who would get out. To his surprise a man, roughly his age, got out. Some business type that got lucky and climbed high up the ladder to a nice paycheck, disgusting, he hung back from opening the passenger's door by pretending to have not noticed the other person in the car. Instead he quietly seethed, the man didn't belong here but he did look the part; slicked back red hair, stubble from not shaving for a couple of days, and a well tailored suit. Much as Douglas hated to admit it, he was a decent looking man. One who walked with an air of confidence that was carefully kept in check so he didn't appear conceited, opening the door for his passenger. Seated in the car was a woman who looked nervous to be eating somewhere so upscale. Anywhere else she would be considered quite the looker, actually if anyone other than the de-throned prince were commenting she would be called pretty; brown hair hanging in loose curls, bright blue eyes, sweet smile as the man took her hand, knee length, simple black dress that buttoned up in the front. The valet let slip a very unkind name for the woman, terrified after he said it that one of them might have heard. Thankfully as they approached to exchange their keys for a slip it seemed it went unnoticed, at least until she continued up the steps while the man hung back.

"You'll regret that." It was little more than a low growl but the malice and threat weren't lost on the idiot valet.

Inside the redhead gave a name to the man upfront, they'd have to wait a moment for their table to be made available.

While they waited the man couldn't help but let a smile cross his face for a second, pleased with the frightened look he'd left on the valet's face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Pink eyes met blue, "Always happy anytime I get you in a dress."

His companion blushed, avoiding eye contact until they were seated at a table. After that it wasn't so much avoiding as trying to figure out what half the crap on the menu was. This was the nicest place they'd gone to thus far, hopefully the last place she'd be talked into pulling this off at, or at least not trying this anywhere fancier. It made her nervous because it was a gamble, they'd yet to have any bad luck but this could be the first time. But it was fun.

One of those gambles that got your adrenaline pumping and left a natural high once it was pulled off. All they had to do was play the part right, altering their approach depending on where they were, this time it was the brunette being quiet and shy. Not saying a word until the appetizers came out. A few of the waiters couldn't help but find the couple adorable. Confident upper class guy trying to ease his girlfriend's fear at being somewhere she felt like she didn't belong at. Cute little smiles to show she appreciated what he was doing. Oblivious that most of this was fake.

"Forgot to say you look nice _Timantha_."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Think so? Maybe I should dress like this for work more often."

"Might scare off the few clients you manage to get."

"Point taken."

After that they laid the romance on thick. More so than they normally would but the other guests and staff didn't seem to mind. It was the one part they were well practiced on since in their normal lives this was how they teased one another. Saying he was sweet, thoughtful, and charming, complimenting her, things that were teases any other time. Probably the only part of this the woman enjoyed most was having him say 'I love you', he wasn't one to say it often.

Next came the sappy speech complete with hand holding before getting down on one knee to ask her to marry him. From his breast pocket he pulled out a small velvet box, opening it to reveal the ring. Cue emotional accepting of the proposal and kiss. Smiles plastered on their faces as the owner came over to congratulate them, saying their meal was on the house, giving some marriage advice, and wishing them luck. They thanked him and left.

Back outside they waited for their car, one last threat to the valet, and once safely down the road the man held his hand out expectantly. "Ring." Beside him the woman was having a bit of trouble, her finger was a bit too big for the ring; finally it slid off and was given back to its rightful owner. Said owner slipped it back onto 'his' ring finger. "We've gotta go to more places like that."

"I'd rather not."

"But sweetie," the 'man' pouted, glancing at the 'woman' now trying to get out of her heels, "you did so well."

"Did you threaten the guy parking the cars?"

"He said you were a gold digging bitch, no one insults my woman."

Groaning, Timmy Turner pulled the wig off of his head, glad to finally be rid of it. This little game, all because he forgot his wallet a few months ago when they went out to eat, so he'd made her hand over the engagement ring he gave her so he could propose at the end of their meal to avoid paying. It was supposed to be the only time they did that. Tonight was the tenth time they'd pulled this stunt, and the third time Vicky had played the man. Something told him this would not be the last time as he hoped. Maybe giving her that engagement ring hadn't been the best idea.eHe


End file.
